Cat
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [NatsuMikan slight NatsuSumi] "Katakan... Apa kau Natsume?" Kucing itu mengangguk.


Hwah! Walaupun udh jd fujoshi, tapi fandom straight yg satu ini tdk bs dilupakan! XD

Langsung saja!

**Disclaim :** Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

**Warn :** Gaje, AU, OOC banget, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), Minim pendeskripsian, **alur cepat**, etc.

**Pair :** Sepertinya gak ada. ==a

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Mystery, mungkin?

**A/N : **"NatsuMikan," : Dialog, 'NatsuMikan,' : Mind, /NatsuMikan/ : isi surat.

**Neko**

"Wah, ada kucing!" seru Sumire saat melihat seekor kucing di luar balkon rumahnya.

"Ini, beri saja ikan ini pada kucing itu," ujar sang ibu.

Sumire membuka balkon tersebut, dan memberikan ikannya pada kucing itu. Tak lama, keluarlah dua kucing lain dari semak-semak.

"Wah, ada lagi,"

Kucing-kucing itu langsung melahap apa yang diberikan oleh Sumire. Selesai memakan ikannya, salah satu kucing—berwarna putih—menatap Sumire sebentar, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, kucing itupun ikut berlari ke semak-semak.

***#*#*#***

"Hei, seperti biasa ya, kau terlihat suram," sapa Anna pada Sumire yang sedang merenung.

Sumire hanya mendengus.

Anna mengikuti arah pandang Sumire, dan mendapati Natsume dan Mikan di sana. Anna menghela napas, dia sudah tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran Sumire sekarang.

"Kau masih saja tak terima?"

Sumire menghela napas, dan berdiri meninggalkan Anna. Gadis itu pergi menuju taman akademi, dia duduk di salah satu bangkunya.

Meong~

Sumire mendengar suara kucing, dia celingak-celinguk mencari kucing tersebut, dari salah satu semak-semak keluarlah kucing berbulu putih.

"Ah, kau lagi," Sumire tersenyum.

Gadis itu memberi kode pada kucing tersebut untuk naik ke pangkuannya, dan kucing itu mengerti, hewan berbulu putih itupun naik ke pangkuan Sumire, tidur sambil merasakan elusan yang diberikan pada bulunya.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sumire berada di taman, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Kucing, saatnya aku kembali ke kelas,"

Kucing itupun turun dari pangkuan Sumire, dan Sumire sendiri hanya tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan kucing itu.

Diam-diam kucing tersebut mengikuti Sumire, dan sampailah dia di depan ruang kelas gadis itu. Kucing tersebut memperhatikan Sumire sedari tadi, dia juga mengikuti arah pandang Sumire yang melihat seorang pemuda raven sedang tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya.

Kucing itupun berlari pergi.

***#*#*#***

Malam hari sudah datang, Sumire segera memasuki kamarnya, mematikan lampu dan tidur, dia lupa menutup jendelanya.

.

Meong~

Saat tengah malam, dari jendela kamar yang terbuka itu, terlihatlah kucing berbulu putih yang sedang memperhatikan Sumire.

***#*#*#***

"Mikan, ayo cepat kita pulang!" seru Natsume yang tidak sabar menunggu Mikan mengganti sepatunya.

"Iya-iya,"

Mereka berjalan keluar akademi. Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor kucing telah mengikuti mereka.

Saat perjalanan, mereka harus menyebrang, dan pemuda raven itu sudah duluan menyebrang, sudah seperempat jalan. Di sana, ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan lurus, tepat saat itu kucing tersebut meloncat ke tengah jalan, membuat pengemudi mobil dan mobilnya berbelok ke arah Natsume.

"Natsume, awas!"

Mikan terkejut melihat aura-aura hitam di sekitar Natsume, 'A-Apa itu?'

Natsume tidak bergerak sama sekali, namun untung mobil itu terhenti saat hampir menabrak pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Natsume, kau tak apa?" tanya Mikan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa," Natsume berjalan meninggalkan Mikan begitu saja.

'Natsume… Kenapa dia?' Mikan tak mau berpikiran negatif dulu, dia kembali mengikuti Natsume.

***#*#*#***

Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden di jalan itu, dan Mikan merasa risih. Kenapa dia? Ya, dia risih melihat kedekatan Natsume dengan Sumire, semenjak kejadian waktu itu, entah kenapa Mikan merasa Natsume menjauhi dirinya, dan mulai dekat dengan Sumire.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, karena itu saat istirahat nanti Mikan memutuskan untuk mengajak Natsume dan Sumire bicara.

.

.

"Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa kau menjauhiku, dan mulai dekat dengan…"—Mikan menatap Sumire, dan pemuda raven itu mengerti—"Kenapa kau berubah?"

"Berubah? Itu hanya perasaanmu, lagipula aku boleh 'kan dekat dengan siapapun?"

"Ya, kau memang boleh dekat dengan siapapun, tapi aku merasa kau menjauhiku! Bahkan kau cuek denganku!"

"Sudahlah, Mikan. Jangan membuang waktuku dengan sikap kekanakkanmu itu," Natsume mangajak Sumire pergi.

"Natsume…" Mikan mulai menangis.

Meong~

Mikan melihat ke arah semak-semak, keluarlah kucing putih dari sana, kucing itu menatap Mikan sedih.

"Kau… Kau kucing yang kemarin 'kan?" Mikan tersenyum lirih.

Meong~

Suara kucing itu terdengar sedih.

"Ah, aku tidak apa," Mikan menghapus air matanya, "Aku masuk dulu ya," Gadis itu hendak berjalan, namun ada yang menahannya, kucing putih itu menggigit kaos kakinya.

"Hei, jangan gigit itu,"

Meong~

Kucing itu menatap Mikan. Perlahan, dari mata itu keluarlah air mata.

"Kau bisa menangis?" tanya Mikan heran, dia menggendong kucing tersebut.

Meong~

Kucing itu menyentuh pipi Mikan, dan menatap gadis itu dalam, berharap Mikan mengerti dengan arti tatapannya.

Mikan merasa ada yang aneh, dia seperti sudah pernah merasakan tatapan yang diberikan kucing itu. Melihat tatapan kucing itu, dia jadi teringat Natsume.

Seketika Mikan kembali teringat dengan insiden di jalan seminggu lalu, "Katakan… Apa kau Natsume?"

Kucing itu mengangguk.

"Natsume…" Mikan kembali menangis, dia memeluk erat kucing putih itu.

***#*#*#***

Tiga hari kemudian, Mikan kembali mengajak Natsume palsu dan Sumire bicara, kali ini 'gadis madu' itu menggendong kucing.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Natsume palsu.

"Kau… Kau sudah benar-benar berubah ya? Kali ini aku yakin kau menyukai Sumire,"

"Yah, memang benar, aku memang menyukai Sumire, dan sekarang aku tidak lagi menyukaimu,"

Kucing di gendongan Mikan langsung meloncat, mencakar wajah Natsume palsu. Kucing itu terlihat garang, sepertinya dia geram mendengar perkataan Natsume palsu. Tentu saja, karena itu berbeda jauh dengan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Natsume palsu meringis, wajahnya terluka.

"Kucing, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sumire lembut, tentu dia ingat dengan kucing itu, gadis itu hendak menyentuh kucing di hadapannya, namun tangan itu terkena cakaran.

"Ah…" Sumire meringis, dan kembali berdiri, dia tidak menyangka kucing itu akan ganas padanya.

"Sial! Lebih baik bunuh saja kucing ini!" Natsume palsu geram, dia langsung mengambil potongan kayu terdekat, dan memukuli kucing di hadapannya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan pukuli kucing itu!" Mikan menangis, dia memeluk kucing putih itu, dia tak kuat melihat banyak luka di tubuh hewan yang dipeluknya.

Natsume palsu langsung menarik tangan Sumire untuk pergi, meninggalkan Mikan yang terus menangis.

***#*#*#***

Sumire melihat sekeliling kelasnya, tepatnya mencari Mikan, namun dia tidak juga menemukannya. Entah kenapa Sumire merasa khawatir pada gadis yang dicarinya.

Sumire menghela napas, tepat sudah dua minggu Mikan tidak masuk sekolah.

"Sumire, ini," Anna menyodorkan sesuatu—sebuah surat.

Sumire menatap Anna, dan gadis pink itu mengerti, "Dari Mikan untukmu, waktu itu dia menitipkannya padaku,"

Sumire mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya, dia akan membacanya sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah usai, Sumire berjalan menuju taman akademi, dia duduk di bangkunya, dan segera membuka surat yang tadi pagi diterimanya.

/Sumire, ada yang harus aku beritahu padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau akan percaya atau tidak, tapi aku harap kau percaya.

Kau tahu? Natsume yang selama ini bersamamu adalah kucing putih itu. Yah, aku tahu ini memang kedengaran mustahil, tapi ini kenyataannya. Dan kucing putih yang waktu itu ada bersamaku adalah Natsume yang asli.

Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana jiwa Natsume bisa tertukar dengan jiwa kucing itu. Yang aku ingat, saat Natsume hendak mengalami kecelakaan, aku melihat ada aura hitam di sekelilingnya, dan aku yakin mungkin saat itulah jiwa mereka tertukar.

Lagipula semenjak itu juga Natsume berubah, dia mulai mendekatimu dan menjauhiku.

Dan… saat kejadian di taman akademi itu, saat aku mengajakmu bicara. Kau ingat? Natsume memukuli kucing itu dengan kayu 'kan? Aku sedih melihatnya, kau tidak tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi dengan kucing itu setelahnya? Kucing itu meninggal. Dan itu artinya, Natsume telah meninggal, dan pembunuhya adalah kucing yang ada di dalam tubuh Natsume.

Terakhir, apa kau merasa heran kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah lagi? Ya, karena aku telah mengikuti jejak Natsume. Dan untukmu, semoga kau berbahagia dengan kucing itu./

Sumire terkejut setelah membaca surat itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau selama ini…

Dan juga, Mikan sudah…

Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Sumire? Kau belum pulang?"

Sumire mendongak melihat orang yang menyapanya—Natsume.

"Ah, kau ternyata. Aku sudah mau pulang kok,"

"Hei, kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa. Sampai jumpa," Sumire berlari meninggalkan Natsume palsu, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi, ternyata yang selama ini bersamanya dan menyukainya adalah seekor kucing, bukanlah Natsume yang asli.

***#*#*#***

"Dengar, kalau kalian masih ingin berada dekat dengan Sumire, jangan berbuat hal yang mencurigakan!" seru ibu Sumire.

Meong~

Dua kucing yang diajak bicara hanya menatap takut pada sang ibu.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, Sumire. Kau sudah pulang, ayo makan dulu. Ibu masak ikan yang enak,"

'Ikan? Bukannya ayah dan ibu tidak suka ikan?' Sumire menatap takut pada ibunya, perlahan dia mulai menatap dua kucing yang ada di bawahnya, kucing-kucing itu mendekati Sumire dan menempelkan badannya di kaki gadis itu.

Meong~

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Sumire.

'A-Apa ayah dan ibu juga seperti Natsume?'

**Fin**

**Pesan Moral :** Jangan terlalu dekat/terlalu menyanyangi kucing. #duak! *pesan moral apaan tuh?*

Hehehe, ada sesuatu yang gak aku tulis di sini, ada yang tau gak apa itu?

Kalau ada, nanti bakal aku replace fict ini. Hihi.


End file.
